In the oil and gas exploration and production industry many operations require reliable connections to be provided between components or infrastructure. Such connections may be of a permanent or long-term nature, intended to remain part of service infrastructure, such as connections between downhole completion equipment, between lengths of tubular and the like. Other connections may be of a temporary or short-term nature, for example used during the deployment and retrieval of equipment. For example, temporary connections may be required during the deployment and/or retrieval of subsea equipment, such as wellhead equipment. In such temporary connections it can often be a critical requirement to reliably make and break the connection.
Many temporary connectors are known, and many utilise hydraulic power to activate connecting mechanisms. In some instances such hydraulic connectors provide a robust and reliable solution. In some applications, however, for example in deep water subsea applications, hydraulic connector systems may be adversely limited due to the significant ambient pressures involved.